


Zwiadowcy - zupełnie inna historia...

by MentrixHadley



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Excalibur, F/M, GRA, Magia, Zabójcy, królestwo, magowie, miecz, postacie umierają, rycerze, zwiadowcy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentrixHadley/pseuds/MentrixHadley
Summary: Adriana pragnie zemsty.Gilan pragnie ocalić przyjaciół i przeżyć.Halt i Will pragną sprawiedliwości i pokoju w królestwie.Angeline chciałaby zaznać miłości.Michael zabić Leonarda. Profilaktycznie.Lilith pragnie poznać tajniki czarnej magii.Marcus chce, aby cały świat, włącznie z Lysandrem, upadł przed nim na kolana.Lysander zamierza pokonać Marcusa i utrzymać Alarica przy życiu.Natomiast Alarica teoretycznie nic nie obchodzi, a jedyne, czego pragnie to nieśmiertelność.A Akarian zrobi wszystko dla pieniędzy.I nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, czego chce Jin.





	1. Prolog

_Hrabstwo Whitby,_

_Królestwo Araluenu,_

_18 lat temu…_

Leonardo Valdez ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach przemykał w ciszy przez las. Wokół niego panowała ciemność, ułatwiając wykonanie zadania. Poruszał się bezszelestnie, czasem tylko w świetle księżyca zalśniło ostrze niewielkiego sztyletu. Niewielkiego, ale w rękach Genoweńczyka śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego.

Zabójca zastygł w bezruchu, słysząc jakiś szelest. Chwilę później obok niego przemknęła mała jaszczurka. Ruszył więc dalej, ostrożnie stawiając stopy. Był coraz bliżej celu, więc prawdopodobieństwo, iż ktoś go usłyszy, ciągle wzrastało. Stał przez chwilę, uspokajając oddech, a następnie skierował się na południe, gdzie las stawał się coraz gęstszy.

Drzewa rzucały ponure cienie na leśne podszycie, rosły coraz bliżej siebie. W oddali pohukiwała sowa. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że wewnątrz tego gąszczu gałęzi kryje się polana, a na niej stoi ogromny, budzący grozę dwór. Większym przerażeniem napawali mieszkańcy tego domu. Na pozór normalni, tylko ze smagłą cerą, zdradzającą ich pochodzenie z Iberii. Mieszkali tam mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. Wydawali się nieszkodliwi, tylko otoczeni aurą arogancji. Ale prawda była inna. We dworze mieszkali asasyni, płatni zabójcy. Matki uczyły dzieci jak rzucać nożem, sporządzać trucizny, ojcowie jak walczyć mieczem i strzelać z kuszy tak, by zabić. A w nocy asasyni wyruszali wykonać zlecenia.                                       

– Tej nocy to zabójcy staną się zwierzyną – mruknął cicho Leonardo, stając na skraju polany.  Ciemny, purpurowy płaszcz sprawiał, że Genoweńczyk stawał się niewidoczny dla innych.     

Z niechcianym zachwytem popatrzył na budynek, który wyłonił się spomiędzy drzew. Co prawda nie dorównywał wielkością żadnemu z zamków, ale był bardzo wysoki. Zabudowany z czarnego kamienia, zdawał się zlewać z otaczającym go mrokiem. Z pewnością był pełen pułapek dla niechcianych gości, gdyby leśny gąszcz nie powstrzymał intruza. Do drzwi podchodziło się na kładce, zawieszonej nad głębokim na siedem metrów dołem. Taki upadek wróg przypłaciłby co najmniej złamaną ręką czy nogą. Drzwi z ciemnego drewna, pomalowane na czaro, wyglądały na bardzo solidne i trudne do wyważenia. Valdez zauważył w każdym oknie kraty opuszczane na noc i masywne okiennice. Dwór miał także z dziesięć metrów wysokości. Tylko wysokie drzewa chowały budynek, o groźniej i przerażającej sylwetce, przed niechcianym okiem. To nie był zwykły dom. To była forteca nie do zdobycia.

Teraz już wiem, pomyślał Leonardo, dlaczego nazywa się ją Czarną Wieżą.

Kątem oka zaważył ruch po swojej prawej stronie. Nie ruszając się, powiódł wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku. Przy wielkim ognisku stało z dwadzieścia osób, czyli połowa mieszkańców twierdzy. Płomień był tak duży, że Genoweńczyk zbeształ się w duchu, iż od razu nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Chociaż z drugiej strony był zbyt zajęty podziwianiem Czarnej Wieży. Lecz w tych okolicznościach niedostrzeżenie wroga groziło śmiercią.

Zorientowawszy się, że nie został zauważony, przyjrzał się zabójcom zgromadzonym przy ognisku. Z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że coś świętują. Co chwila wszyscy się śmiali, a dorośli sączyli wino. Na stole obok ogniska stały przeróżne produkty, takie jak truskawki, czekolada oraz drogie szynki i sery. Nad ogniskiem piekło się mięso świni i kiełbaski. Tak, asasyni mieli z pewnością wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na takie łakocie.

Leonardo poczuł, że ślinka napływa mu do ust, gdy dotarł do niego zapach pieczonego mięsa z dodatkiem ziół. Nie jadł od rana, robiąc rozpoznanie w terenie. Julio, dowódca Genoweńczyków wysłał właśnie jego na przeszpiegi. Stwierdził, że pójdzie mu najlepiej, ponieważ jest najmniejszy i najlżejszy z nich. Leonardo jednak podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że jest najmłodszy z całej grupy, a nikomu innemu się nie chce. Nie oponował jednak, ponieważ chciał wkraść się w łaski przywódcy. Każdy z Genoweńczyków pracował na swój koszt, jednakże wszyscy podlegali władcy miasta, którym aktualnie był Julio. Młody Genoweńczyk miał nadzieje, że kiedyś ta zaszczytna funkcja przypadnie w udziale jemu. Bo władza nad miastem pełnym świetnie wyszkolony zabójców z pewnością miała jakieś zalety. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go burczenie własnego brzucha. Na szczęście nikt z Zakonu Czarnej Wieży tego nie usłyszał. Byli zbyt zajęci popijaniem wina i jedzeniem pysznego mięsa. Leonardo postanowił, że jak tylko Genoweńczycy wybiją tamtych co do nogi, z pewnością będzie mógł coś zwędzić z tamtego stołu.

Zabójca z radością zauważył pewien bardzo istotny szczegół. Żaden z uczestników ogniska nie miał przy sobie broni. Co oznaczało, że ich informator miał rację. Asasyni obchodzili Święto Broni. Z tej okazji, cały oręż bitewny przez nich posiadany, był złożony w oddalonej o 150 metrów od polanki kapliczce poświęconej Bellonie, bogini walki. Tego dnia asasyni byli bezbronni. Jak widać, szczęście uśmiechnęło się do przybyszów z Genowesy.   

Na twarzy Leonarda Valdeza zagościł ponury uśmiech.

_Ci ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy, że za godzinę będą martwi_ , pomyślał.

Wszystko było gotowe. Plan ataku, rozmieszczenie ludzi. Teraz należało powiadomić dowódcę, że informator się nie mylił i że dzisiejszego dnia członkowie Zakonu Asasynów z Czarnej Wieży nie są w stanie walczyć. Wtedy trzeba tylko zaatakować.

Postać w purpurowej pelerynie i czarnym kapeluszu rozpłynęła się w ciemności.


	2. Rozdział I

_Królestwo Araluenu,_

_Miejsce spotkań Korpusu Zwiadowców_

 

Samotny jeździec w szarozielonym płaszczu przemierzał rozległą równinę, kierując swojego wierzchowca w stronę lasu. W powietrzu wyczuwało się zapach soli, a od czasu do czasu po prawej stronie można było zauważyć niebieski pas wody. Zwiadowca zatrzymał się i zszedł z konia. Choć zwierzę nadal miało siłę do dalszego biegu, mężczyzna nie chciał go forsować.

Przeciągnął się, a z ust wyrwał mu się cichy jęk bólu. 

_Chyba robię się na to za stary_ , pomyślał Halt. 

Po całym dniu w siodle, ból pleców wydawał się nie do zniesienia. Zwiadowca odpiął od siodła bukłak z wodą i wziął potężny łyk. Potem rozejrzał się po okolicy, szukając innych członków Korpusu, którzy zechcieliby go podejść. Jednak nikogo nie zauważył. Z dumą stwierdził, że Gilan w podchodach robi się coraz lepszy. Nigdzie nie było go widać. Halt wiedział jednak, że jego dawny uczeń gdzieś się ukrywa, czekając na odpowiedni moment, aby podejść swojego starego mistrza. Bo Gilan miał taką jedną cechę, która była zarówno wadą, jak i zaletą. Nigdy nie odpuszczał.                 

Starszy zwiadowca rozglądał się uważnie dookoła. Wiedział, że jego dawny czeladnik jest najlepszy z całego korpusu w sztuce podchodzenia. Jeśli Gilan nie chciał, żeby ktoś go widział, to nawet dla wyszkolonych zwiadowców stawał się niewidzialny. Dlatego Halt musiał zdać się na swoje przeczucie i tym sposobem odkryć kryjówkę wysokiego zwiadowcy.

_Ile zamierzasz tak stać? Jesteśmy spóźnieni._

Halt spojrzał na Abelarda. Często zastanawiał się, czy inni zwiadowcy też rozmawiają ze swoimi końmi. Był prawie pewien, że zarówno Will, jak i Gilan tak robią, tylko że skrupulatnie to ukrywają.   

– Poczekaj chwilę. Już jedziemy – mruknął. Koń zarżał na znak zgody. Albo irytacji. Z końmi zwiadowców nigdy nie było wiadomo. Ale Abelard miał rację. Byli spóźnieni. A w tym roku na zjazd przyjeżdżał król Duncan i księżniczka Cassandra. Nie wypadało się spóźniać. Zrezygnowany Halt wsiadł na siodło. Nagle kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch za krzakami po swojej lewej stronie.       

 – Widzę cię, Gilan! Wyłaź zza tego krzaka! – krzyknął zadowolony z siebie zwiadowca. Po chwili w jego polu widzenia znalazła się wysoka postać w szarozielonym płaszczu. Pojawieniu towarzyszyła wiązanka przekleństw, których na pewno nie powinien umieć wysoko urodzony syn sir Dawida, dowódcy armii królewskiej. Cóż, przebywanie ze zwiadowcami nie wpływało dobrze na szacunek do przestrzegania prawa i kodeksu rycerskiego.                                                                      

 – Kiedyś mi się uda, jeszcze zobaczysz, Halt. - Starszy zwiadowca uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. Za każdym razem Gilan był coraz bliżej przechytrzenia go. Lecz zawsze zdradzała go niecierpliwość i chęć natychmiastowego przypieczętowania swojego sukcesu. Wtedy zwracał na siebie uwagę jakimś nieostrożnym ruchem.                                                                       

 – Chyba kiedy będę głuchy i ślepy. No i nie będę mógł się ruszać – zadrwił Halt.                  

– Nie chcę ci nic mówić, ale już jesteś. Zachowujesz się jak staruszek, który ledwo co chodzi. Nawet krótkiej trasy nie możesz przejechać na koniu, nie słaniając się ze zmęczenia. Robisz się już za stary na zwiadowcę, Halt – odpowiedział Gilan z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.     

 – Pomyślałby kto, że uczniowie powinni mieć szacunek do swojego dawnego mistrza – mruknął pod nosem starszy zwiadowca wystarczająco głośno, aby Gilan usłyszał.       

 – Tak, mnie też to zastanawia, skąd ludzie biorą takie bzdury.                                         

Halt nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w zachodzące słońce, zastanawiając się, czy zdążą dojechać na miejsce zjazdu przed królem. Jeśli chciał tego dokonać, musiał się pośpieszyć.                                     

 – Czas nas goni. Nie wypada się spóźniać, tym bardziej, że udział w obradach bierze król – mówiąc to, spiął Abelarda piętami i ruszył w stronę lasu. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Gilan poszedł w jego ślady.     

Po pięciu minutach wjechali w las. Na drodze widniały liczne odciski końskich kopyt. Wierzchowce zwiadowców były nauczone, aby zostawiać mało widoczne ślady, dlatego też Halt stwierdził, że król i jego świta już tędy przejeżdżali. Pospieszył konia, chcąc nadrobić stracony na szukanie Gilana czas. Dziesięć minut później Abelard i Blaze zarżały nerwowo. Ktoś był przed nimi i zwierzęta nie wiedziały, czy to wróg czy przyjaciel. Na pewno nie był to zwiadowca.                          

 – Może pójdę zobaczyć, o co chodzi – zaproponował Gilan.

Halt twierdząco skinął głową.

Wysoki zwiadowca zsiadł z konia, zostawił łuk i kołczan przy siodle. Trudno było dokładnie wymierzyć w takiej gęstwinie, a Gilan świetnie walczył mieczem. Nie ryzykował, że łuk i kołczan zaplączą się w gałęzie. Chwilę później dosłownie rozpłynął się między drzewami. Halt z dumą patrzył, jak jego dawny uczeń skrada się w kierunku nieznajomego. Sam, choć wytrawny zwiadowca, nigdzie go nie widział. Gdzieś na lewo lekko zgnieciona trawa, właśnie prostująca się po tym jak ktoś na nią nadepnął, nieco z boku dziesięć metrów dalej poruszający się liść. Ale młodego zwiadowcy nigdzie nie było widać. Ptaki śpiewały, gdzieś w zaroślach buszowała mysz. Nagle wszystkie te odgłosy wydały się Haltowi bardziej złowieszcze niż cisza. Mimowolnie zaczął martwić się o Gilana. 

_To ja powinienem tam iść_ , pomyślał. Wiedział, że to głupie, bo w bezpośrednim starciu jego dawny czeladnik mając do dyspozycji miecz i swoje umiejętności z pewnością sprawdziłby się lepiej niż jego mistrz. Z drugiej strony…                                                                                              

 – Halt! – Jego rozmyślania przerwał krzyk wysokiego zwiadowcy. Z pewnością był przerażony. Halt od razu ruszył galopem w tamtą stronę. Blaze podążał za Abelardem z pewnością wyczuwając zaniepokojenie swojego pana.                                                   

Po chwili zobaczył straszny obraz, który tak przeraził Gilana. Drzewa po obu stronach drogi rozwidlały się, tworząc małą polankę, na której z pewnością odbyła się rzeź. Halt zauważył dziesięć ciał rycerzy. W piersi sześciu z nich utkwiły strzały z kuszy. Reszcie odebrano życie za pomocą sztyletów i noży do rzucania. Winę za to z pewnością ponosili zawodowi mordercy. Bo tylko ktoś doskonale wyszkolony był w stanie uśmiercić rycerzy z przybocznej straży króla. Tylko oni nosili na zbrojach znak słońca, godło króla Duncana. Na polanie leżały też trupy trzech koni. Wszędzie walała się broń poległych, widać było wiele plam krwi. Na ziemi wyraźnie wyróżniały się ślady końskich kopyt. Najwyraźniej konie, zaskoczone atakiem, spanikowały.              

Halt zobaczył Gilana pochylonego nad jednym z rycerzy. W piersi nieszczęśnika tkwiła strzała. Nagle mężczyzna się poruszył. Jeszcze żył. Halt zeskoczył z konia, stwierdziwszy, że napastników na pewno nie ma w pobliżu. Podbiegł do swojego dawnego ucznia i rannego wojownika.                       

– Co tu się stało? – zapytał Gilan, chcąc jak najszybciej uzyskać odpowiedź. Wiedział, że mężczyzna długo nie pożyje. Gdy go znalazł, rycerz jęczał z bólu, jaki sprawiała mu strzała, która utknęła tuż obok serca.                                                                            

– Napadli nas… - wyjąkał rycerz, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. – Pojawili się znikąd. Przeważali nas liczebnie. Najpierw powalili kilku z kuszy. Potem rzucili się na nas z nożami. Nie mieliśmy szans. – Mężczyzna zakrztusił się. Potem znów podjął próbę przekazania wiadomości. Zwiadowcy wiedząc, że i tak jest mu trudno, nie przerywali.   

– Porwali króla i księżniczkę. Jego wysokość został zraniony w nogę, gdy chciał mi pomóc. A księżniczka została ogłuszona. Nie wiem, gdzie ich zabrali.                                

 – Ilu was było? – spytał Halt.                                                                                        

– Piętnastu rycerzy, niektórych wzięli do niewoli. Król Duncan, księżniczka Cassandra i ich doradcy. Ich było czterech. Także zostali porwani. Jeden z nich odniósł poważne rany.         

– Kto to zrobił? Ilu ich było? – zapytał Gilan, widząc, że z człowieka coraz bardziej uchodzi życie. 

– To Genoweńczycy. Na pewno. – Halt syknął. Nie miał dobrego doświadczenia z tymi zabójcami z kontynentu.                                                                                                           

– Zaatakowało nas z dwudziestu, ale więcej było w lesie. Myśleli, że nie żyję, więc spokojnie rozmawiali. Mówili, że jest ich trzystu.                                

Trzystu Genoweńczyków po porwaniu króla i jego następczyni z łatwością potrafiłoby stawić czoła niedowodzonemu przez nikogo wojsku króla. Po prostu likwidowaliby przeciwników w czasie snu. Zabójcy nie mieli żadnych skrupułów. W umyśle Halta pojawił się niepokój. Nie umiał jednak powiedzieć, jaka myśl to sprawiła. Nie był przerażony wizją wojny z Genoweńczykami. Brał to pod uwagę, gdy zobaczył po raz pierwszy tą rzeź. Ale było coś, co go niepokoiło, coś co nie dawało mu spokoju. Mianowicie, dlaczego Genoweńczycy porwali króla teraz, a nie gdy był na polowaniu? Wtedy towarzyszyło mu tylko pięciu rycerzy. Pełen złych przeczuć spytał umierającego:                    

– Wiesz, co zamierzali potem zrobić? – Odpowiedź wojownika potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. 

– Zmierzali napaść na obóz zwiadowców i porwać wszystkich członków Korpusu.


	3. Rozdział II

– Pospieszmy się! - krzyknął Halt, zrywając się z ziemi i biegnąc w kierunku konia. – Może zdążymy ich jeszcze ostrzec. Może udało im się pokonać Genoweńczyków. Może...

– Uspokój się, Halt! Pomyśl chwilę. Dobrze wiesz, że jest już za późno. Jesteśmy blisko miejsca zgromadzenia. Czujesz zapach ognisk? Rozmowy, jakieś krzyki?                      

Gilan dobrze wiedział, że panika starszego zwiadowcy była spowodowana troską o jego byłego czeladnika. Na samą myśl o tym, że chłopcu mogło się coś stać, zwiadowcę przechodziły ciarki po plecach. Musiał jednak nakłonić Halta, aby zaczął myśleć.

– Nie, masz rację. Przepraszam, poniosło mnie. Ale gdy pomyślę o tym, że Will może być w rękach tych bandziorów, to... - Zwiadowca nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania.

– Powinniśmy zobaczyć, co się stało. Wtedy pomyślimy, co mamy zrobić - zaproponował wysoki zwiadowca.

Halt skinął głową. W jego oczach pojawił się stalowy błysk. Każdy, kto stanie mu na drodze w najbliższym czasie, będzie miał przechlapane.

– Chodź, staruszku! - zawołał żartobliwie Gilan, idąc pewnym krokiem przez pobojowisko w stronę konia. Nagle jego oczy zarejestrowały jakiś błysk w trawie, tuż obok ciała wierzchowca bojowego. Zaciekawiony chłopak podszedł bliżej, starając się omijać wszystkie kałuże krwi, co było nie lada wyczynem. Jego oczom ukazał się mosiężny naszyjnik. Na ozdobie wyryto herb - złocistego lwa pożerającego węża. Zwiadowca zamarł w miejscu przerażony. Doskonale wiedział, do kogo należał. Gdy był mały widywał go każdego dnia. W jego pokoju znajdował się podobny symbol, a także nad wrotami do zamku, który był własnością rodziny Lancasterów. A medalion należał do jego ojca. Porwanego przez Genoweńczyków...

– Halt, z królem byli najważniejsi obywatele królestwa. Stratedzy, mędrcy, dowódcy lenn i Szkół Rycerskich - powiedział powoli, próbując oswoić się z myślą, że Araluen został pozbawiony prawie wszystkich ludzi, którzy potrafili dowodzić i obronić go przed najeźdźcami.

Starszy zwiadowca podszedł do chłopaka, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Wiedział, co przeżywa. Strata ojca, nawet dla kogoś tak optymistycznego jak jego były czeladnik, była wielkim ciosem. Halt sam martwił się o Willa, lecz młodzieniec był sprytny, więc z łatwością wydostanie się z niewoli i ucieknie. Jednak sir Dawid był największym rycerzem królestwa i dowódcą wojsk. Nic nie zmusi go do haniebnej ucieczki i opuszczenia swojego króla - nawet groźba śmierci. Jego honor i duma po prostu by tego nie zniosły. Na szczęście zwiadowcy nie przejmowali się tak błahymi sprawami. Istnieje w takim razie możliwość, że...

Zaprzątnięty myślami zwiadowca zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę z poczucia zagrożenia. W tym wypadku nawet Gilan nie wyczuł niebezpieczeństwa, a przecież był na to wyczulony.

Z szybkością i pewnością spowodowaną latami ćwiczeń mężczyzna wyjął z kołczana strzałę, chwycił łuk i wycelował w stronę, z której usłyszał podejrzany hałas. Gilan spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. W ciągu sekundy otrząsnął się z otępienia i zerwał się na nogi, ściskając w ręce miecz.

Hałas z prawej strony lasu nasilił się. Halt napiął cięciwę i cierpliwie czekał.

Wtem z lasu wybiegł młody chłopak. Całe ubranie miał podarte, a brązową czuprynę potarganą. Za nim powiewały resztki szaro-zielonego płaszcza, a koszula była unurzana we krwi. Twarz i ręce umazane ziemią, co sprawiło, że wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść.

Serce Halta zalała fala ulgi. Opuścił łuk, jednak nie zdjął strzały z cięciwy. To dziecko mogło być przynętą.

Chłopak rozejrzał się zdezorientowany widokiem rzezi i dwóch postaci pośrodku niej. Niepewnie zaczął się cofać. Prawdopodobnie wziął zwiadowców za morderców. Zacisnął ręce w pięści i nie odrywając wzroku od mężczyzn, zrobił następny krok w stronę lasu.

Wtem całą polanę wypełnił radosny śmiech Gilana.

Chłopiec zatrzymał się zaskoczony i jeszcze raz przyjrzał dwóm zwiadowcom. W chwili, gdy młodzieniec ich rozpoznał, w jego brązowych oczach pojawiły się iskierki pełne radości i ulgi.

– Halt! Gilan! – zawołał, biegnąc ku nim.

W momencie, gdy usłyszał głos, Halt uświadomił sobie, kto to jest.

– Will!

 

***

 

Adriana Miramontes zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę. Z ponurą miną obserwowała zamek. Był dobrze strzeżony. Ale nawet dziesięciotysięczna armia nie stanowiłaby dla niej przeszkody. Jeśli dostała zadanie, to je wykonywała nie patrząc na konsekwencje.

Jej cel: zabójstwo Charlesa di Britania.

Dziewczyna obserwowała wysoko postawionego arystokratę przez ostatni tydzień. Po oględzinach stwierdziła, że faktycznie zasłużył na śmierć. Bił żonę, dzieci, gwałcił służące oraz nękał i karał nielitościwie chłopów. Taki człowiek, według oceny Adriany, nie miał prawa żyć. Dodatkowo zabójczyni dostawała za wykonanie zlecenia niezłą sumkę.

Zegar wybił pierwszą w nocy. Dziewczyna po cichu zsunęła się z drzewa, lądując na dachu pomieszczeń gospodarczych, należących do dworku szlachcica. Z łatwością utrzymując równowagę przemknęła przez dach. Powoli, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, zbliżyła się do krawędzi i spojrzała w dół. Dziesięć metrów niżej przechadzał się strażnik. Był już wyraźnie zmęczony i znudzony. Dla niego pomysł, że ktoś może zaatakować dwór był absurdalny. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i nieświadomy niebezpieczeństwa, zaczął jeść chleb z serem zabrany zawczasu ze stróżówki.

Mały sztylet należący do Adriany poszedł w ruch. Po chwili strażnik runął cicho na ziemię z poderżniętym gardłem.

Zabójczyni zeskoczyła z dachu, rozglądając się dookoła. Za swoimi plecami zauważyła drzwi. Otworzyła je kopniakiem i wrzuciła ciało zamordowanego strażnika. Następnie, niezauważona przez pozostałych ludzi, wtapiając się w cień pomknęła w kierunku wieży, w której miał swoją sypialnię Charles. Po drodze natknęła się na dwóch strażników, nieświadomych jeszcze, co spotkało ich wspólnika. Tym razem dziewczyna użyła quattro. Dokładnie rzucone, śmiertelnie ostre gwiazdki utkwiły w piesiach mężczyzn.

Nieczuła na krew, Adriana ruszyła dalej. Przemykała przez noc jak cień. Szła pewnie przed siebie, ściskając w dłoni rękojeść miecza, odziana w czarną pelerynę. W oddali usłyszała alarm. Ktoś znalazł martwych strażników. Ale nic, nawet dekonspiracja, nie mogła jej już zagrozić. Szła dalej, a każdy krok przybliżał ją do celu.

Po krótkim czasie dotarła do stóp wieży. Nie zawracając sobie głowy szukaniem schodów, chwyciła po prostu wystający kamień i rozpoczęła wspinaczkę. Podążała w górę sprawnie, szukając kolejnych wyłomów w murze. Miała doświadczenie. Nie robiła tego po raz pierwszy.

– To zabawne, że wszyscy arystokraci sądzą, że będą bezpieczniejsi w wieży - mruknęła do siebie rozbawiona, nie przerywając wspinaczki.

Pięć minut później dotarła do okna sypialni szlachcica. Na dole słyszała zaalarmowanych strażników, biegnących do swojego pana i nawołujących go.

W chwili, gdy przeskoczyła przez parapet, Charles podniósł się z posłania. Był grubym mężczyzną z rudymi, siwiejącymi włosami. Przez chwilę próbował dojrzeć powód paniki straży. Jednak w półmroku nic nie widział.

Adriana ruszyła w jego kierunku, wyciągając miecz z pochwy. Nie było z nim jego żony. Prawdopodobnie leżała pobita w kuchni, starając się ukryć to przed dziećmi. Niedługo poczuje ulgę, gdy ten człowiek zniknie z tego świata.

Charles di Britania otworzył oczy z przerażenia, gdy przyzwyczaiły się wystarczająco do ciemności. Wiedział bowiem, że zobaczył swojego kata. Stała wyprostowana, pewna siebie, oblewana z tyłu przez światło księżyca wpadające przez okno. Dzięki temu mógł ujrzeć jej twarz. Nawet w takich okolicznościach, zmuszony był przyznać, że była piękna. Czarne, kręcone włosy opadały na ramiona, a z bladej twarzy patrzyły na niego zielone oczy. Ich wyraz był przerażający, o wiele bardziej przerażający niż srebrny miecz połyskujący w jej  dłoni. Były bowiem bez wyrazu. Jakby nie obchodziło jej, co się stanie z nim, z innymi ludźmi, z całym światem. Charles widział już takie oczy u kilku osób. Jedyny cel ich życia stanowiła zemsta. Zlękniony, wcisnął swoje pulchne ciało w materac.

– Nie, błagam... - zaskomlał.

– Trzeba było o tym pomyśleć, zanim zacząłeś bić swoją rodzinę. I za nim zaszedłeś za skórę mojemu pracodawcy. – W pokoju rozległ się zimny, dźwięczny głos. Szlachcic stwierdził, że należy do młodej kobiety.

– Błagam! Ja się zmienię! Nie będę już... - Dalsze słowa zniknęły w bulgocie wydobywającym się z gardła mężczyzny. Srebrny miecz śmignął w powietrzu i po chwili był cały we krwi nieszczęśnika.

Adriana pochyliła się nad nim z zimnym uśmiechem na ustach. Patrzyła w brzydkie, szare oczy, z których szybko uciekało życie.

– Lord Valerian pozdrawia - oznajmiła głosem pełnym sarkazmu. Zdążyła zobaczyć zrozumienie w oczach swojej ofiary, zanim ta wyzionęła ducha.

Na schodach słychać było biegnących żołnierzy.

Niestety na pomoc było już za późno. Zabójczyni wytarła miecz o koszulę martwego, wsadziła broń do pochwy i swobodnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę okna. Po chwili rozpłynęła się w ciemności. Jedynym znakiem jej obecności było martwe ciało szlachcica i melodyjny śmiech, który wciąż było słychać w powietrzu, gdy przybyli strażnicy.


	4. Rozdział III

Było już długo po północy, gdy Garret Mousy usłyszał stukot kopyt. Zaciekawiony niespodziewanym hałasem wstał z łóżka. Cicho, aby nie zbudzić żony, podszedł do okna.

Tej nocy księżyc świecił jasno. Była pełnia, oświetlał on zarys mrocznej puszczy. Jednak nawet on nie potrafił sięgnąć swoim światłem pomiędzy ten niezbadany gąszcz. Ciemność była częścią puszczy, jak na razie nietkniętej przez ludzi. Nikt nie miał odwagi się tam zapuszczać. Było kilku śmiałków, lecz ich ciała znaleziono dzień później rozszarpane przez dzikie zwierzę. Nikt nie wiedział, czym była bestia. Jedni nawet twierdzili, że to Lewiatan, najstraszliwszy demon, zamieszkał w pobliskiej puszczy. Było jednak pewne, że potwór strzeże dostępu do lasu. Mieszkańcy wioski Garreta nawet nie wzywali zwiadowcy. Wszyscy lubili i szanowali członków korpusu, więc przez myśl im nie przeszło, aby narażać któregokolwiek na pewną śmierć. Poza tym, jeśli nie wchodziło się do lasu, bestia nie atakowała.

Chłop dokładnie wybił dzieciom z głowy pomysł wędrówek po puszczy. Nie było to jednak potrzebne. Każdy, kto zbliżył się do drzew, wyczuwał wszechogarniające go przerażenie i niepokój. I jak najszybciej stamtąd odjeżdżał.

Osiemnaście lat temu dokonała się w lesie rzeź. Żaden mieszkaniec nie wiedział kogo, lecz odgłosy z lasu i wszechobecna krew mówiły same za siebie. Wielu ludzi widziało tej nocy sylwetki w purpurowych płaszczach, przemykające pomiędzy drzewami. Nikt nie znał jednak mieszkańców lasu, więc nie pofatygował się ich o tym powiadomić. Nikt też nic o nich nie wiedział. Krążyły pogłoski o wielkiej, czarnej wieży pośrodku puszczy. I mieszkających w niej rodzinach. Dziadkowie, rodzice, dzieci. Nie byłoby żadnego problemu, gdyby nie to, czym się trudnili. Mieszkańcy byli pewni, że ludzie z wieży to asasyni. Płatni zabójcy. I to najlepsi z najlepszych.

Tamtej pamiętnej nocy wybito ich co do nogi. Wszyscy byli bardzo wdzięczni nieznanym wybawcom. Matki znów mogły puszczać dzieci na spacery, mężczyźni przestali zamartwiać się o rodziny. Jednak sielanka nie trwała wiecznie.

Jakieś sześć lat temu, gdy księżyc całkowicie zakryły chmury, pojawiła się bestia.

Garret otrząsnął się ze wspomnień i wyjrzał przez okno. Przez chwilę nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Po drodze w ciemności jechała postać. Była wysoka i odziana w czarny płaszcz. Wiejący mocno tej nocy wiatr odsłonił na chwilę poły peleryny. Chłop był pewien, że zobaczył błysk co najmniej dziesięciu noży do rzucania. Przerażony cofnął się i schował za firanką, wciąż jednak obserwując przybysza. Z gulą w gardle czekał, aż ciemna sylwetka przejedzie pod jego oknem. Dosiadała konia o tak ciemnej sierści, że wraz ze swoim właścicielem zdawał się stapiać z otaczającym ich mrokiem.

Następnie jeździec zrobił coś, na co żaden sprawny umysłowo człowiek by się nie poważył. Skierował pewnie konia w stroną ziejącej mrokiem puszczy. Zwierzę szło zdecydowanie, nie zdradzając strachu. Po chwili oboje zniknęli w lesie.

Garret czekał na przerażający ryk bestii, który słyszał za każdym razem, gdy jakiś śmiałek zapuszczał się do puszczy. Wokół panował jednak cisza.

Wrócił do łóżka z dziwnym przeczuciem, że nie tylko jego małej wiosce w hrabstwie Whitby grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Groza rozprzestrzeniała się na cały Araluen.

To były tylko jego przypuszczenia i obawy. Z niepokojem zerknął na mroczną puszczę. Nic już nie będzie jak dawniej.

Z tą ponurą myślą położył się do łóżka. Pięć minut później zapadł w sen pełen koszmarów.

Nie usłyszał już zadowolonego pomruku bestii, która z radością przyjęła powrót swojej pani.

 

***

 

– Sombra, fácil!* – krzyknęła Adriana, próbując odpędzić wielkiego czarnego tygrysa, łaszącego się koło jej nóg.

Cazador, jej wierny wierzchowiec, parsknął szyderczo, widząc swoją panią w takiej sytuacji. Z wojskami radziła sobie bez problemu, ale odganianie się od pupila, który nie widział jej trzy lata, to co innego...

– Gdzie Tristan? – spytała. Jej koń parsknął cicho. Nie miał dobrego doświadczenia, jeśli chodziło o sokoła Adriany. Nie spodobał się drapieżnikowi, więc jego pani musiała siłą oddzielać jedno zwierzę od drugiego.

Wtem nad lasem pojawił się czarny kształt, krążący po niebie. Zwierzę wydało przeraźliwy pisk na powitanie swojej właścicielki. Piękny sokół o jasnobrązowych skrzydłach spłynął z nieba, siadając na ramieniu zabójczyni. Ptak był doskonałym szpiegiem i doręczycielem listów. Latał dziesięć razy szybciej niż gołębie, docierał do adresata bez problemów, a także był całkowicie lojalny wobec swojej pani.

Dziś także przynosił wiadomość. Przyczepiony do nogi pełnej ostrych szponów, biały pergamin był doskonale widoczny w ciemności.

Adriana rozpoznała pieczęć jej szpiega z hrabstwa Araluen. Trzeba było przyznać, że sześćdziesięcioletni mężczyzna był najlepszy w swoim fachu. Niepozorny, słaby staruszek nie zwracał niczyjej uwagi, co pozwalało mu z łatwością zbierać informacje. A te zawsze okazywały się prawdą. W ten sposób zabójczyni znajdowała klientów. Po dostaniu wiadomości od jednego ze swoich szpiegów, jechała do właściwego lenna na spotkanie z zdesperowanym lub żądnym zemsty człowiekiem. I zwykle wykonywała zadanie.

Zabójczynię zdziwiła mała powierzchnia pergaminu. Zwykle dostawała dokładne, szczegółowe informacje na temat potencjalnego celu, więc doniesienia zajmowały co najmniej dwie kartki. Na tej można było zmieścić nie więcej niż jedno zdanie.

Adriana westchnęła. Zajmie się tym później. Najpierw chciała wrócić do domu i zjeść kolację. Od dwóch dni nie miała nic w ustach.

To nie tak, że nie starczyło jej pieniędzy. Miała ich aż za dużo. Po prostu chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim domu, tej starej, masywnej i ponurej wieży.

Zmęczona przedzierała się przez krzaki, które zarosły w ciągu trzech lat ścieżkę. Zwierzęta posłusznie ruszyły za nią. Poszłyby za nią nawet do piekła. Była dla nich wszystkim. Dla dziewczyny one były rodziną, jedyną jaka jej została po tej strasznej nocy.

Do dziś budziła się z krzykiem z koszmarów, w których prześladowały ją purpurowe peleryny. Wyraźnie pamiętała wrzask swojej matki, która kazała jej uciekać, krew na piersi ojca. Rude włosy brata umurzane we krwi, głowa leżąca metr od jego ciała. Swoją przyjaciółkę w kałuży krwi. Mordercy nawet jej, niegroźnego dziecka, nie oszczędzili. Wciąż czuła ciepłe ręce matki, sadzające ją na czarnym, ledwie żywym koniu i dziadka walczącego na miecze. Pamiętała, jak bez chwili namysłu ona, jako mała dziewczynka, zawróciła konia w stronę stajni i chwyciła zawiniątko z małym tygrysem i pisklę, do których była tak bardzo przywiązana. Przynajmniej je uratowała. Swojej rodziny i przyjaciół nie potrafiła.

Odjechała galopem z miejsca rzezi, niezauważona przez morderców. Gałęzie raniły jej twarz, darły ubranie. Małe zwierzątka wtuliły się w nią, szukając pocieszenia. Ich rodzice też tam zostali. Za sobą słyszała okrzyki wojenne, świst strzał wypuszczanych z kuszy. Jęki umierających. Jej rodziny. To było jak muzyka, koszmarny utwór, którego nie umiała zapomnieć.

Dziesięć minut później jej stara klacz zdechła. Z powodu rany po kuszy. Wykrwawiła się na śmierć. Adriana pamiętała zrozpaczone rżenie źrebaka, który niezauważony podążał za nimi. Mały był cały rozdygotany, kiedy przycisnął się do boku swojej matki. Dziewczynka głaskała go po głowie, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Słone, gorące łzy. Łzy smutku, nienawiści, bezradności. Tej nocy polana przed Czarną Wieżą, siedzibą asasynów, spływała krwią jej rodziny. Wciąż pamiętała wszystko, jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj.

Nie zapomniała. Wróciła cztery lata później, choć wspomnienia wciąż były żywe. Bo gdy uciekała, coś sobie obiecała. Nie zapomni. Nie zapomni i się zemści.

Adriana otrząsnęła się gwałtownie ze wspomnień. To wciąż bolało. Jak świeża rana posypana solą. Wspomnienia były bolesne, ale nie mogły przyćmić potęgi budowli, która pojawiła się przed nią.

Gdy wróciła tu po raz pierwszy, nic nie wyglądało tak, jakby w tym miejscu śmierć poniosło ponad pięćdziesięciu ludzi. Zabójcy dokładnie po sobie posprzątali. Nie zostawili żadnych śladów. Ale to nie było potrzebne. Adriana doskonale zapamiętała ich purpurowe peleryny.

Przekroczyła fosę otaczającą wieżę, uważając, aby nie spaść. Z pewnością zginęłaby wtedy. Ciężkie, mosiężne drzwi uchyliły się przed nią, jakby witając ponownie swoją właścicielkę. Przestąpiła próg, a jej oczom ukazały się dwa ponure korytarze i schody na piętro. Na ścianach wisiały przeróżne bronie z wyjątkiem łuku. Tylko on jeden sprawiał jej trudności. Nie potrafiła z niego strzelać. Ćwiczyła u najróżniejszych mistrzów, ale żaden nie potrafił jej tego nauczyć. To po prostu było nie możliwe. Zabójczyni straciła już rachubę, ile łuków i strzał połamała i ile cięciw pękło za jej sprawą. Z tego powodu nienawidziła wszystkich, którzy umieli strzelać.

Wchodząc schodami na górę usłyszała hałas obok drzwi. Kątem oka zauważyła czarny ogon wystający zza futryny. Westchnęła cicho. Jej matka wprowadziła zasadę, że zwierząt nie wpuszcza się do domu. Niestety, nie mogła jej dotrzymać towarzystwa w przeciwieństwie do nich.

Cóż, matka z pewnością nie miałaby jej tego za złe.

– Widzę cię Sombra, wchodź do środka. Jest przeciąg.

Drzwi się otworzyły i wmaszerował tygrys. Na nim przykucnął sokół. Zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi Tristan wzbił się w powietrze, krążąc pod sufitem.

– Chodź, mi amigo ** – powiedziała, kierując się w stronę sterty drewna.

Po chwili w kominku trzaskał wesoło ogień, a Adriana wyciągnęła jedzenie, które kupiła popołudniu. Woda na herbatę gotowała się nad ogniem. Dziewczyna zdjęła pelerynę, przewieszając ją przez oparcie fotela, na którym usiadła. Ciepło powoli rozchodziło się po jej ciele, a chleb z miodem smakował wspaniale. Zrelaksowana i gnana ciekawością zabójczyni sięgnęła po jeszcze nieotwarty list. Długimi, szczupłymi palcami powoli rozwinęła pergamin.

 

_,,Genoweńczycy w Araluenie. Porwali króla”_

 

Ręka trzymająca kartkę zacisnęła się. Postać w czerni zerwała się z fotela. Wiatr na zewnątrz wzmógł się i wdarł do komnaty. Kominek zupełnie zgasł. Cazador w stajni podniósł zaniepokojony łeb. Sokół zerwał do lotu wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie, a czarny tygrys wyszczerzył kły. Nic nie mówiąc, zabójczyni skierowała się do wyjścia. Zwierzęta podążyły za nią, zabierając dla siebie resztki zjedzenia. Po chwili drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a słychać było tętent oddalającego się konia.

Jedynym znakiem, że ktoś odwiedził ten ponury dwór, był brak licznej broni na ścianach, spakowanej w pospiechu.

I kawałki podartej na drobne kawałeczki kartki, walające się po całej komnacie.

**Author's Note:**

> To miało być opowiadanie na podstawie "Zwiadowców" Flanagana, w którym Gilan miał grać główne skrzypce. Najpierw dodałam trochę magii, a potem straciłam całkowicie kontrolę. To już chyba przestało przypominać zwiadowców. Prowadzę bloga z tym opowiadaniem, ale postanowiłam je dodać też tutaj, skoro pokusiłam się o założenie konta. Zaczęłam je kilka lat temu, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. Będę wdzięczna za każdą pozostawioną opinię.


End file.
